


My Fics || TXT

by epiione_kang



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Compilation, Fantasy, Fluff, Is this eneough, M/M, Psychological Drama, fics, gays, idk how to tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiione_kang/pseuds/epiione_kang
Summary: Basically, I put all my oneshots stories :))
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	1. Why You Save Me Before Yourself?

Some parts maybe trigger you so watch your own risk :))

-

They keep running and running, not thinking if they will be led on nowhere the only thing what's important to them is to escape, sweats will be found on their face, heavy breath, and keeping each other's hands. 

_Bang._

A loud gunshot heard, they both flinch, but that didn't stop them on running instead they both pace their run more. They run faster despite on being exhausted and tired. 

They're in the edge of **_death._**

They surrounded of tall trees, their feet is filled with dirt. It's daylight, but the sun doesn't show up yet, looks like the sun is already comforting them and maybe the sun knew where they end up to.

**_Cliff._ **

They end up on a cliff, there's nowhere to hide and run to. 

Is it the end? 

Soobin looked at the younger who's looking at the cliff, scared will be shown on the younger face. They both panting hard, because of the long run. 

“I don't want to go back there again hyung. I'm scared.” Kai confessed in the middle on his breath, Soobin looked at him with a sorry in his eyes. Soobin was about to say something, when the both boys heard a shout getting closer and closer at them. They both looked at each other with so much fear.

_“Get them!”_

“Hyung...” Kai mumbled. 

Soobin closed his eyes tightly, as he held Hyuka hands, tears are now streaming down on his face.

“I'm sorry, but I have to...” Soobin whispered, enough to hear. 

“What are you trying to say?” Kai wasn't dumb, he knows what Soobin planning to do, but he's denying it.

“This is the only thing we could do.”

“No! You're coming with me, let's escape this shit world together!” Hyuka shouted at him, anger, frustrated filled his voice. They're both crying like a mess right now.

“I'm sorry...” Soobin pushed the younger down on the cliff, to save the younger life.

_“This is the last mission I could do, that is to save you, Kai.”_

Hyuka can't feel anything, he is numb the only thing he could do is closed his eyes and wait his body to touch the water, but before he could know. He heard another gunshots.

That moment Kai knows what happened, he stopped himself of imagining the scene, but he couldn't, the image run in his mind.

_“Why you save me before yourself, Hyung?”_


	2. I Told The Stars About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surroundings looks so gloomy, looks like they're comforting the two boys who's both crying in the middle of the forest. Just the both of them.

“I told the stars about you!” He cried out and that made the guy in front of him stopped. 

He looked at him with a tear in his eyes, I told the stars about you.” Soobin repeated, trying to hold back his tears that were already out and streaming down on his face. 

The surroundings are different from before, it's filled with hatred, pain, and it's gloomy.

“ I told them how you were never going to be one, I told them how you said you would always stay by my side and I told them...” Soobin stopped and looked at his eyes, he's finding something on the knight eyes. 

But he failed, he didn't see how the knight looked at him before, the love and longing, it's gone, it's all gone. 

“ ... I told them I loved you.” He saw a small spark on the other eyes, but it's change quickly. 

“ You always knew this was going to happen. We can't change what is our fate.” Yeonjun looked back down at the ground, clenching his fists tightly before he spoke again.

“ Prince Soobin.” He called him.

“ Don't. Don't call me that.” Soobin said immediately, rushing up to him. “ You, you're not a knight. I'm not a prince. We're just Soobin and Yeonjun, the people who fell in love that summer night.” 

Soobin stared at him not minding the tears in his cheeks, he just let it be. 

“ I want that Yeonjun back. I want my Yeonjun back.” He mumbled again, but there's no response on the other. 

“ The Yeonjun who would tell the stars about me.” Yeonjun finally looked up at him, staring directly on his eyes. 

There was nothing. 

Soobin's eyes darkened, and he wiped the tears away. 

“ My apologies, Mr.Choi Yeonjun.” He said, his voice cold. “ This has been rather inappropriate. I believe you must have somewhere to be?” 

The old Yeonjun was already gone, leaving a stranger in front of him. 

“ My apologies, Prince Soobin. Permission to leave.” Yeonjun asked him. 

And if his Yeonjun was gone, there was no reason to keep taking away a stranger time.

“ Granted.” He spoke.

Yeonjun hesitated before he leaned into his left ear, whispered something and left. Soobin's eyes widened and another tear escape from his eyes.

“ I never stopped telling the stars about you.” 

Soobin quickly turned around to watch his man leave. A pained smile slowly spread across his face. He didn't try to stop him.

You were right my agápe we can't change our fate, I guess this is the end of our love story. A story that I will treasure until my last breath.

Yeonjun wore a similar smile as he forced his feet to walk away. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him once again, but that was a dream her couldn't have anymore. 

_It was a dream he'd have to tell the stars about._


	3. The Real Process of Hearth Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do we really deal on heart breaks? Do we all cry all night, and asking ourselves 'are we not enough? Am I not enough? What did I do wrong?'
> 
> Is love is enough to fix all the misunderstanding on the relationship, can love erase all the pain and anger? Is love is enough?

**Process One: Get Wasted And Tell What You Felt**

_One glass._

_Two glass._

_Three glass._

_and more..._

Soobin tightly closed his eyes as he felt the roughness of the soju on his throat. He just had a six glass of soju, but he feels already dizzy, everything on his surroundings are spinning. 

He doesn't usually get drunk, he hated the smell of liquor and the strong taste of it, but after that happened this is his only reason to forget everything, drinking is his comfort now. 

He felt his heart start to hurt again, this feeling is so familiar with him, this feeling that he hated. Furthermore, he remembered everything that night, how his clothes soaked wet because of the strong rain, how he begged on his knees not to leave him, how...how he cries his heart out. He remember how the rain comfort him that night. He remember everything vividly. 

Why we always remember the thing we should forget? 

A tear escape from Soobin eyes, and he didn't bother to wiped nor he just let himself cry like a mess. He doesn't care if people looked at him weirdly, he just wants to be weak for this time, he just wanted to be vulnerable for just once.

_'We'll do at hit all_

_everything_

_on our own.''_

_''We don't need_

_anything_

_or anyone.'_

_'If I lay here_

_'If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'_

Soobin laugh at himself, it's like the world really hate him. Out of all song the band can sing, why they choose this song? Why the song that his ex usually singing at him? Why his ex favorite song? Why this song that they always sing together out of their lungs? Just why?

Soobin ordered another soju again, he doesn't care if the pass out here, he just wants to forget everything just for a while. 

He just wanted to forget everything is that too much to ask? He poured a glass of soju and was about to drink when a soft hand stopped him midway. 

“ Enough, you drink a lot already.” A familiar voice spoke. He turned his gaze on that voice, and he can't help to cry again. Those eyes, that looking at him lovingly before. Those fox eyes.

“ Yeonjun hyung...” He whispered, the elder snatched the glass from him and place it on the table. 

“ Come on binnie, let's go home.” Yeonjun offer his hand on him but he ye teed it away.

_No_.

He has drunk too much alcohol, and he started hallucinating, there's no way that Yeonjun is here with him, Yeonjun left him. 

“ Soobin...” Yeonjun called him, Soobin looked up at him. He slowly raised his hand and slowly grab his hand. He's here. Furthermore, he's not hallucinating.

Soobin hold his hand tightly afraid that the elder will let go and left him for the second time. 

“ I'll get you home, Soobin." Yeonjun tried to pull Soobin, but the younger didn't move. He is just staring at the older. 

“ Soobin...” Yeonjun called him but sill no response. 

Yeonjun tried to pull Soobin again, Soobin, let's go home. It's already 3 AM. The bar is about to clo-.”

“ Why?” Soobin asked him, cutting Yeonjun words. Yeonjun looked at him confused.

“ Why you left me? Damn, Yeonjun. I tried my best just to be enough for you, I give you my trust, I gave up everything just for you! I'm ready to give up everything I had just for you, then why the fuck did you leave like I'm just nothing!?” Soobin snapped out, tears is now flowing in his eyes. 

He feels his heart staring ache again, the feeling that he felt that night, the feeling when Yeonjun left him, alone in the rain. 

“ How...how could you give up easily, how did you not find a reason to stay?” Soobin slightly pushed him, he wanted to hurt Yeonjun, he wanted to feel the elder what he felt that night.

“ Am I wasn't enough?” Soobin asked him almost whispering. “ No, you're more than enough--.”

“ Then why you leave me?!” He shouted out of anger and his tears escape from his eyes again even he tried to hold them back. He was blinded by his emotion.

There's no turning back, even he hurt Yeonjun its doesn't matter to him all he wanted tonight is blurted out his anger and what he really felt.

“ You hurt me, you left me...then why I'm still loving you? Why I'm still hoping that you will come back?” Soobin let out a sigh, he leaned his back on the chair as he stared at Yeonjun who's looking at him with pity on his eyes.

“ I should be the one who give up on this relationship, I fight this relationship alone. Actually I have a lot of chance to leave you, but I didn't! I choose stay!” He doesn't know what to do anymore, his heart is beating so fast. He's pity of himself.

“ How could say...that you're tired of this relationship even though I'm the only one who's fighting?” He stuttered. 

“ Soobin...” Yeonjun tried to hold the younger hand, but before he could Soobin step away from him, No... don't.” Soobin mumbled and Yeonjun is enough to hear that.

Silence. Silence filled them, the only will be heard is the band who's singing and the small sobs from Soobin. Yeonjun slowly sit beside him as he grab the glass of soju and drink it.

Soobin found himself laughing, You know what's funny, Yeonjun? I'm waiting you to explain everything, waiting you to say that you wanted to fix this relationship, you know what why?” Yeonjun shook his head.

“ Because I'll give you a second chance, I'll welcome you in my arms again like a fool. That's how much I love you, Yeonjun.” Soobin confess.

“ They say that only fool can give another chance to the ones who hurt them, and I'm willing to be a fool just to be with you again.” Soobin looked at Yeonjun eyes as he said those words. 

He smiled at him and cupped the elder cheek with his both hands. He slowly leans and kissed Yeonjun forehead. 

He stands from his seat, he made a little stumble and feel dizzy, but he managed to balance himself. 

“ I want you to forget everything tomorrow, act like you didn't hear anything, this is my last favor.” He mumbled, he last time smiled at Yeonjun before he left him. 

Yeonjun was alone them dumbfounded, many what if is in his mind right now. He was an idiot to left Soobin. 

_“ Would you give me a chance to explain everything?”_


End file.
